Et si tout était aussi facile?
by miiss-cullen-malfoy
Summary: Quand Rose aime Scorpius et que Scorpius aime Rose, tout devrai se passer correctement, mais avec une famille comme celle de la jeune fille, il risque d'avoir quelque mauvaise surprise


Chapitre1

Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois que Scorpuis était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle était incapable de suivre une converation correctement, de mettre ce qu'elle disait dans un ordre compréhensif. Bref, elle était distraite.

-Rose? Tu m'écoute? Demanda Lily.

-Désolée, j'étais dans la lune tu disais?

-Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de Lysandre.

-Ben…tu sais moi, les garçons je m'y connais pas trop. Pourquoi tu demande pas ça à Roxane, elle s'y connais plus que moi?

-Roxane est tout le temps avec Fred, Logan et Lysandre pour rappel.

-Tu la choppe dans le dortoir.

Le professeur McGonnagall avait acceptée que les cousines Weasley/Potter partagent un dortoir, c'était à l'arrivées de Rose et Roxane que Domminique de trois ans leur ainée avait eu l'idée.

-Je vais être en retard au cours d'oncle Charlie, dit précipitament Rose.

Elle atrapa au vol les paire de jumeau avant même qu'ils s'assoivent.

-Putain de merde! J'ai pas su mangé Rose! S'exclamérent-ils à l'unisson.

-Il est où Louis? Demanda Roxane tout en courrant.

-Sais pas! La pas encore vu, repondit-elle essouflée.

-Le v'là, dit Logan.

Logan sortait avec Roxane depuis un an maintenant, leur jumeau respectif avait eu du mal à suporté leur amour tout le temps. Logan et Lysandre étaient presque identique, ils étaient blond, avaient de magnifique yeux bleus, le seul moyen de les différencier c'était que Logan avait une cicatrice à l'arcade droite faite par Albus durant un match de quidditch l'année dernière.

-Salut Louis! Dit toute la bande.

Louis ressemblait énormément à sa mère, mais avait les yeux azur de tout Weasley qui se respecte. Ceux de Fred et Roxane jurait magnifiquement bien avec leur teint mate, eux n'avait que ça des Weasley.

-Regardé qui est-ce qu'on ce coltine comme d'habitude, murmura Roxane d'une voix maussade.

Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, le premier ressemblait à son grand-père Potter en tout points, il était plutôt sympa quand il n'était pas avec Scorpius. Celui-ci, en bon Malfoy, était blond aux yeux gris métalliques. Ils était tout deux les cheveux négligemment coiffés, la cravate à la cool, sourire en coins se voulant aguicheur. Ils étaient adossés à un arbre.

-Bonjour les jeuns! Dit Charlie d'une voix rieuse. Ouvrés vos livre page 840.

Rose sourit en voyant le thème, les dragons, normale que son oncle choisisse ce thème en premier.

Sa matinée se passa plutôt bien, le déjeuné aussi, elle remarqua que Lily et Lysandre s'étaient rapprochés.

-Lysandre aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi ta main est sur la cuisse de ma petite sœur? Demanda Albus.

-On est ensemble, murmura Lily.

Rose remarqua que Scorpius la fixait et détourna son regard de lui en rougissant. Elle avait deux cours en commun avec lui, soins au créature magique et potion. Ce cours se déroulant juste après, ils avancèrent en compagnie d'Albus et Scorpius.

-Je veux faire binômes avec Lysandre, dit Albus.

-Moi avec Louis, dis Fred.

-La question se pose pas pour moi, murmura Roxane.

-Rose? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix douce.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Veux-tu faire le binôme avec moi?

-Heu…c'est d'accord!

Il lui sourit, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi, elle rougit en voyant qu'il la regardais.

-On devrait passé plus de temps ensemble Scorpius, parce que t'es pas si méchant que tu en a l'air! S'exclama Louis.

-C'est que on a pas vraiment le temps de se voir entre les cours et les meufs qu'on se fait! Répondit joyeusement Albus.

En riant, les quatre groupes s'assirent éloigné les uns des autre, le reste de la classe étant déjà installée.

Rose était un peu gênée de la proximité de Scorpius.

-Je veux te connaitre Rose Weasley, dit-il.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tu es avec quelqu'un pour le moment?

-Non, je…c'est…quelqu'un m'intéresse mais il est comment dire…inaccessible.

-Oh…c'est qui? Demanda-t-il déçu.

_Toi! Eut-elle envie de répondre. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu sur le quai de la gare il y a cinq ans! _

-Je ne veux pas en parlé! Se renfrogna-t-elle.

-Je voulais pas de gênée, Rose, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire enfantin, sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

Plus les mois passait plus potion devenait le cours préféré de Rose et Scorpius. Albus et lui avaient intégrés la bande. Albus sortaient même avec Cathy Zabini, une Serdaigle de l'âge de sa sœur.

-Scorpius? Demanda Rose en descendant l'escalier pour le rejoindre dans le hall.

-Oui?

-Heu…je sais que c'est genre dans deux semaines mais j'ai personnes pour m'accompagner, tu dois sans doute avoir quelqu'un, mais sa te dira d'allé au bal de Noel avec moi?

-Ouai, j'avais justement personne, je voulais te le demander mais j'ai jamais osé.

Elle rougis. Il lui pris la main et l'entrainât derrière l'escalier. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rose qui les entrouvrit, le baiser se fit plus passionné. Scorpius posa ses mains sur ses fesses, quant à Rose elle enroula son cou de ses bras, jouant avec ses cheveux. Il rompit leur baiser.

-On va être en retard et ton oncle va nous tué, murmura-t-il avant de posé un ultimes baisers sur ses lèvres.

Il entremêla leur doigt et ils coururent pour rejoindre les autres.

En les voyant arrivé, le reste de la bande se regardèrent incrédule depuis quand Rose et Scorpius se tenaient-ils la main?

-Scorpius! Je dois te causer! Dit Albus d'un ton sec.

-OK

Ils s'éloignèrent laissant la pauvre Rose à la merci de sa cousine, qui ne put s'empêché de la prendre à part elle aussi.

-Vous êtes ensemble?

-Heu…et bien c'est que…surement.

-Mouais, j'ai compris!

Rose lui lança un regard noir, mais Roxane était bien décidée a lui faire craché le morceau. Elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Rose fut perdue dans ses pensée pendant tout le cours, Scorpius la rejoignit en courant et la pris à l'écart.

-Viens me rejoindre cette nuit, à minuit tapante devant la salle de métamorphose.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il rejoignait déjà son cousin pour son cour de botanique, elle connaissait son horaire par cœur. Elle avait prémonition.

La matinée fut longue, elle se hâtait du cours de potion. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle où elle aperçut son cousin mais pas de Scorpius. Où pouvait-il bien être? Après le déjeuné elle su coincer Albus.

-Il est où?

-Qui? Demanda-t-il.

-Scorpius!

-Je sais pas, mais il a séché tous les cours sauf soins aux créatures magiques.

-Il t'a expliqué?

-Oui.

-On va être en retard.

Il arrivèrent s'assirent à leur place respective, Rose se retrouva seule sur son pupitre. Elle se rappelait son rendez-vous, il lui avait dit que l'heure et l'endroit, il n'avait pas dit si ils se verraient en potion. Il commençait à lui manqué. Elle n'était jamais resté sans lui aussi longtemps en une journée.


End file.
